A Movie Day
by karatekid1018
Summary: A lazy movie day with playfulness and fluff. Just a bit of married Klaine for you all, because married Klaine is the best. Rated T


**This is basically pointless Klaine fluff. **

** Really no point to it. Just to make you all feel fuzzies. Enjoy!**

"Kurt! Baby, I need help!" Blaine called from the bedroom.

Kurt sighed, stopping his whisking and rushing towards their bedroom, to find Blaine holding up two different bowties.

"Which one should I wear?" he asked, looking frantic. Kurt chuckled heartily, sauntering towards his husband as the sounds of the metropolis below filtered through the window.

"Blaine, sweetheart, we're spending a lazy day on the couch. You don't have to worry about which bowtie to wear," Kurt replied, taking both of Blaine's hands in his.

"Oh, but yes I do," Blaine retorted. "I'd like to look good for you at every moment possible."

"Aww, but you're always so handsome," Kurt said with a pout, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck as he leant in for a kiss. Blaine grinned, kissing back leisurely as his hands found their way to Kurt's face, stroking the beautiful skin of his cheeks.

"I may be handsome sometimes," Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips. "But you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen." Blaine chuckled when he could feel the skin under his fingertips heat up, pressing another kiss to Kurt's lips.

"Wear…this one!" Kurt said, pointing enthusiastically to his green one. "It brings out the green in your eyes."

"Thank you so much, babe," Blaine said, donning his bowtie before dragging Kurt towards the couch. Kurt fell easily into Blaine's lap, his arms wrapping their way around Blaine's neck. Blaine grinned, stroking the sliver of skin revealed between the hem of Kurt's shirt and his sinfully tight skinny jeans.

"I love days like this," Kurt murmured, stroking Blaine's jaw. "We can just watch movies, and cuddle, and _be together _without rehearsal with Rachel or your album recording getting in the way." Blaine felt like the skin Kurt was touching was all but bursting into flames as the butterflies in his stomach multiplied by the thousands.

"I do love days like this," Blaine said, holding his husband close. "But I love you more."

"I love you, too," Kurt said, sealing his and Blaine's lips together. "But I have to get up to put in a movie."

"No need, my love," Blaine replied cheekily as he picked up the remote. "That's what On Demand is for. What do you feel like watching?"

"Hmm…_The Notebook_."

"Again, sweetheart?"

"Always. It was the first movie we watched together after we started dating…then again, we didn't spend most of that time actually _watching _the movie."

"Ah, the magic of teenage hormones," Blaine said blissfully, remembering that night as clearly as the day after, when Wes and David had teased him for the multiple hickeys that had been left upon his neck and chest.

"Oh, like you still don't have the same hormones now," Kurt teased as Blaine scrolled down the list to find _The Notebook_.

"I never denied that I did, babe," Blaine pointed out as he pressed play. "Now, could you slide off my lap? I can't actually see."

"Fine," Kurt groaned, slipping off of Blaine's lap and landing right next to him, immediately leaning into his shoulder and wrapping one of his legs around his husband's. Blaine sighed happily, threading his fingers through his husband's hair and stroking it. Kurt practically purred, burying himself deeper into Blaine's side. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Blaine murmured. Suddenly, he felt a bit silly. "Say I'm a bird."

"Blaine, don't copy the movie."

"Come on, Kurt, say I'm a bird. Say it!" Blaine insisted loudly, unable to keep a wide smile from breaking out on his face.

"Fine. You're a bird," Kurt said with a sigh.

"What kind of bird?"

"That's not part of the movie."

"I don't care, I like acting all playful with you. Now come on, what kind of bird?" he asked childishly. _Well, if you can't beat him, join him, _Kurt thought. He fully faced his husband, the movie forgotten.

"A Warbler, obviously," Kurt answered with a chortle. "What about me, what kind of bird am I?"

"A cross between a canary and a blue jay."

"Why those?" Kurt asked.

"Well, your eyes are the most amazing, beautiful shade of blue I've ever seen in my life, so definitely a blue jay, and I chose a canary because of Pavarotti, obviously."

"So, my eyes are pretty?" Kurt asked coyly. Blaine chuckled in response.

"More than pretty," he said tenderly. "I remember I couldn't stop staring into them the first time I saw you at Dalton. I may not have had romantic feelings for you yet, but I was absolutely, overwhelmingly attracted to you."

"Just from my eyes? Aww, you're such a romantic sap," Kurt commented.

"You know you love it," Blaine teased. "But it wasn't just your eyes. Maybe it was the practically painted-on jeans you _still _wear-not that I'm complaining-, or maybe it was your smile. God, that smile drove my nuts, I swear. But you know what I love the most about you?"

"Enlighten me," Kurt retorted with a tiny grin.

"You have a heart of gold that you're never afraid to wear on your sleeve," Blaine said softly, laying the palm of his hand over Kurt's pulsating heartbeat. "I could never do that. I always try to hide what I'm feeling when I'm with anyone but you, but…you're open to everyone. You're never afraid to say exactly what you're feeling, and it's…it's why I fell in love with you."

Kurt all but broke down when he saw the sincere love in Blaine's eyes and the few tears that had accumulated on his lower eyelid. Kurt reached up and wiped them away with his thumb and sniffling a little as Blaine took him in his arms and squeezed.

"I love you so much," he murmured into his husband's shoulder.

"I love you, too," Blaine replied, his voice thick with emotion. "Always."

Blaine pulled away from the hug and immediately attached their lips, the movie completely forgotten.

**Aww! :) Married Klaine**

** Review?**


End file.
